Too Young
by lizzie-hilary-fan
Summary: u wont wanna miss this! It has TONS of action and suprieses! ull wanna read this, beleive me! It is my first, but i think it is good. PLEASE READ & REVEIW!!!!
1. chapter 1

Yeah! I got it up again! *Bows*  
  
Lizzie McGuire sat up in her bed. She glanced at her nightstand. The glowing green letters stared innocently back at her. 2: 52. IN the midst of her upset stomach and SATs the next day, she had not been able to sleep. She was now 18 with everything going for her. A car, caring parents, a great boyfriend and good grades, just to name a few. Yet , she couldn't sleep. I mean, sure, Gordo WAS her boyfriend but.. still, what had happened? Lizzie sighed as thoughts raced through her mind. She crawled under the covers and let the tears of mixed emotions that she had been holding back for oh so long flood down her face.  
  
I changed it a little. Hehe. 


	2. chapter 2

A/N: thanx SO much to the ppl that ACTUALLY reviewed..(two (), any way..I plan on this story bein REALLY long..enjoy! Oh ya, dutty-gyal, its like.. another 5 years later.  
  
Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiinnnnnnggggggg!!!!!!!!"Damn clock " Lizzie muttered. Last night had been restless, and she now she was making herself get up early. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling for awhile and then got up. She threw on some clothes without bothering to see if they matched and tip-toed down the stairs. No one else was awake. After all, it was 5:45 a.m. she quickly grabbed her purse and got in to her car to go to WaWa. As she got in the car, she silently thanked the Lord for coming up with 25/7 stores 


	3. chapter 3

A/N: im SO sry my chapters r so short! Ill start makin them longer! I worship those who r actually reviewing! Thanx so much. btw, if any reviewer has AIM, I WANNA TALK TO YOU! My s/n is hongie123456789 . Enjoy!  
  
Lizzie strode down the aisles, carefully making sure no one was to see what she was about to buy. It took her awhile to notice that she was alone in the store except for the sleepy-looking cashier, who she fortunately didn't recognize. This made her more comfortable, well, as comfortable as a teen can be about to buy a home pregnancy test. She looked at all the choices. She randomly picked one and to the bakery. She hadn't eaten breakfast yet, and had planned on eating here. She got a bagle and strode down the aisles to the cashier. He looked at her sheepishly when he saw what she was buying, and it made Lizzie want to just melt away. She paid for it with her credit card and got in to her car to eat her breakfast. 


	4. chapter 4

A/N : thanks everybody for reviewing! Pom-pom, crystalmoon21, kinah , nerk- 00, dutty-gyal and lizzie fan, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING !!!!!! from now on, I'm doing a policy where I will update a new chapter for every 2 reviews or one really good review. Enjoy!  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
When she was finished her bagel, she wiped the crumbs off the leather seat of the Corvette she had gotten for her 16th birthday. It was 6:04 now, and all the other students usually didn't get there until about 6:15. Since the WaWa was only about half a mile from Hildrigde High, so she had plenty of time to herself. She sat back in her seat not doing anything. She was in trance for a couple minutes until her head moved slightly and her eyes caught the purple box. She hated the box and wished with all her soul that she could return it and go on with her life as a normal teenager. She stared at the box. The ugly, damned, rotten, shitty box. As she drove the several blocks to school, she tried to keep her eyes and mind on the road, remembering the kid in her calculus class had gotten in an accident recently and broke 2 bones. She got to school 2 minutes later and (for once) found a good parking spot. Not that many kids were there yet, and for some reason she was grateful. She walked to her locker and put In her combo: 14,19,3. Lizzie gazed with passion at her locker door, adorned with pictures of her, Miranda and Gordo. Since it was dreaded SAT day, all she needed were 2 #2 pencils. The rest of the day went in a blur......test....instructions.....break.....lunch...test ....instructions. Finally, the bell that she had been dreading and anticipating all day rang. She handed her test to the proctor and raced out the door into her car. 


	5. chapter 5

A/n : I decided to do p.o.v. s, so I did!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Lizzie....blah..  
  
Jo was out shopping, Sam was at work, and Matt's bus wasn't due for another 30 minutes. Lizzie parked her car and pounded up the stairs. Even though no one was home, she locked the door . Lizzie threw her purse and backpack on the bed and took the the ugly purple she had so carefully hidden inside her backpack with shaking hands. She opened it and reluctantly followed the instructions.  
  
~*~  
  
(lizzie's point of view)  
  
I have never, never, never, ever, EVER been so scared in my life. I never wanted to look at it, but I just HAD to. I moved to face it with my eyes closed. On the count of three, I will open my eyes. 1.2...ah who cares? OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Find out what the test says, REVIEW! slaps self it's too short you idiot!!!!!!!!!!! I PROMISE next chapter will be at LEAST like, 1000 words 


	6. chapter 6

A/n: I DON'T believe I actually got reviews!!!!!!!!I'm probly in debt like, 5 chapters, but ANYWAYS.Thanks so much, guys, PLEASE keep on reviewing. And.like, I promised, this will actually be a long one....i hope.The "results:" part is REALLY bad.  
  
Lizzie found herself face-to-face with her nightmare and dream all rolled in one. A light blue line. Small and fragile-looking, but definitely there. Lizzie stared dumbly at the stick until she realized that she didn't know what a line meant. She quickly unlocked her bathroom door with stiff hands and threw herself onto her bed, where the purple box dejectedly laid. Lizzie fumbled until around with the box until she found the directions. She read it, suddenly calm. " results: after 5 minutes, you should see a line. If a blue hue, CONGRATULATIONS! You are pregnant. If another color, too bad." She dropped the box into her trash can, and went to her bed, and looked around her room. She had spent her whole life in there. It held secrets and memories from before, but nothing as big as this. Compared to before, her quarrels with Gordo or Miranda or both or boy problems seemed like nothing. What would she do? Who would she tell? Who wouldn't she tell? And most of all, what should she DO? So many questions, so precious little answers.  
  
All of a sudden, she was jolted back to reality as she heard Matt, now 13, pound up the stairs. They had grown closer as siblings, and now could actually have a conversation without killing each other for around 5 mintues(LOL!). "Hey, Lizzie,what do u think I should get melaina(sp?)for her birthday?" Matt asked, casually banging at the door. Lizzie hastially unlocked it, figuring that she would have to tell someone sometime. Matt stopped suddenly at the door,and stood dumbly, holding a chocolate bar, surprised at the expression that had taken over his sister's face. His eyes were immediately drawn to the box on her bed, standing out in her perfect, tidy room.  
  
I'm runnin outta ideas, so that one was short too. SORRY! But I have ideas for the later chapters, and they'll DEFINETLY be long.sorry. sorry. Very very sorry. 


End file.
